Chronicals of a New World: Tides of Change AGE18
by hardfordawn
Summary: Misty is in a world soon to change. She as well as a few others will decide that change. This series of stories will make you laugh and cry, make you happy and angey, but most of all after first chapter horny as hell. LOTS OF LEMON NO LIMITS M/F F/F H/P


**This is my first chapter of the first story in a series of stories that will all flow together hence the word chronicles in the title please don't skip to the chapters or the books you prefer or it will make no since to you this is also my first fan-fic (I am a published writer however) so R&R is more then welcomed also I would like to give special thanks to katybabii11 without my awesome little sister I would not have been able to make this fan-fic possible.**

**Lastly ****I do not own pokemon or any other movie, book, song, etc. I reference to PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE **

**Katybabii11: Shut up and tell me a story**

**Hardfordawn: Okay once upon a time…..**

**Katybabii11: No you dumb ass! Tell me a GOOD story!**

**Chapter one: Beginning of New Tides**

(_Ring. Ring. RING! RRRIIIINNGGGG! … CRASH_!)

"UGH! I fucking hate mornings." Misty said with obvious loathing towards her alarm clock in a growling voice. The newly damaged alarm clock then had switched over to the stereo setting impact.

"Alright good morning Kanto, your listening to KPCTR 97.2. To catch you up we're talking about the prophecy that has gossip sweeping the regions. Your up next caller."

"When the dreams of the five elements unite. The world as we know it will END!… THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT WILL'… (_click_)

"Well ladies and gents we ALL Know the pro…"

"Lord Arceos damned prophecy, it's all everyone ever talks about, I guess noone can remember Y2K of the 90's, or global cooling of the 80's, or even global warming of the fucking early 2000's. Fuck'en stupid ass people will buy into anything just to be scared." Misty had begun her favorite new rant quietly to herself. Still hoping Lily had left for work early and wouldn't be forcing her up several hours early for class.

Lazily she finally opened her eyes to reach over and shut up the alarm clock that still spout the source of Kanto's paranoia. When as usual she laid her eyes on the same picture she had woken to for the last seventeen years, and as usual was suddenly overcome with sadness as if her whole world had ended. But then again when they had died her world had had in fact fallen apart.

Almost as if on que Lily had begun to climb the stairs yelling as if to make sure she wouldn't barge in on her naked little sister. "Hey Misty! Ohhh sleepy head! Wake up lazy ass!" And as soon as she reached the last step she flew through the door to pounce on her assumed to be sleeping sister, when she had seen an upset mourning sister and new tear strains on the framed picture. Her overly perky smile melted away, replaced with the worry line of concern. Hoping someday the poor girl would forgive her for not letting her jump into the rip tide to save ill fated parents.

'Looking at mom and dad again?" Lily asked startling her sister from her sad stare.

"Mom and Lady Suicune came to me in my dream again," Misty answered much to Lilly's disbelief.

Misty had claimed ever since she was six that Jasmine and Lady Suicune came to her dreams. For two years after Jasmine and Tide; their mother and father's death she was solely convinced that their mother was still alive, this mourning for Misty's older sister all the worse. But by nine years old Misty understood these were actually dreams and her mom was not still alive despite having never been found after the water washed had washed her body away. Now she believes Jasmine was contacting her with the help of Lady Suicune, she would often back this with advice and warnings she would receive that never turned out wrong. However her sisters simply didn't wish to believe that she would only visit one of them mostly out of jealousy.

"What did she have to say this time Mist?" Lily may not believe these were true visits, she had however come to the conclusion that some how Misty had gained psychic abilities from past trauma. That is how her friend Sabrina in Saffron City had become a psychic and her dreams often told the near and distant future with complete accuracy.

"I don't remember everything but I can give you bits and pieces."

"Okay shoot."

"Well you know how Lady Suicune, Hime Phione, Lord Manaphy, Lady Keldeo, and Lady Kyogre are all gods of the many waters?"

"Yeah everyone does," Lily said impatient to know the new prediction,

"Mom says the reason she can visit me and only me is because Lady Suicune allows her to since I have such a strong connection to the water that I have in essence become water and am now one of the five elements incarnate."

"What? Mist you're a human how can you become water?" Lily seemed oddly puzzled at how somehow she knew Misty was linked to the prophecy.

"Well I don't know but they said that I help to reshape the world."

"But how would you know what will make the world better war, starvation, and most violent crimes have been gone since 2029 every disease had been cured and done away with?"

"Yes I know this but they believe that this new world will be even better I'm basically going to be a beta tester." Misty tried to explain.

"So how does it work? I wanna help!" Lily seemed excited, she finally had a chance to be important.

"I don't think you'll be able to see it like I can, but I will let you help me to make the decision." Misty knew she had been lying but she couldn't help herself. When her parents died Lily had to drop out of school to find a job she was the oldest and the only one who could keep them together. Misty never knew what Lily's dreams were but knew that she gave them up long ago only to be left feeling unfulfilled and unimportant. Misty had to help her out of this rut.

"Oh well we can talk more about it tonight but for now you should get ready to leave Ash and Brock are here to take you to lunch before class, and don't forget your book Mist the Criminal Justice class is hard enough with the book much more so without." Lily teased.

"FUCK ASH AND BROCK ARE HERE? Not in the house right?" Misty said frantically.

"Well yeah of course…Oh shit! Brock! He said something about Daisy, but she's in the shower!" Lily realizing her blonde moment.

"I can't believe you let him in with her in the shower!" Misty yelled as clothing seemed to be flying on her and her and her mallet floated into her hand. As if she had become a bolt of lightening she was out the door.

"Misty you're not fully dressed!" Lilly warned.

"NO TIME!" Misty yelled as she ran down the stairs as if a torrent of water.

**End chapter one**

**Hardfordawn: So readers what do you think please R&R**

**Katybabii11: You wanna know what I think? **

**Hardfordawn: ****Sure….**

**Katybabii11: YOU ARE A BETA TESTER STOP BEING A BETA TESTER AND SWITCH TO THE NEW WORLD…..LOSE YOUR BETA TESTING OLD WORLD AND MAKE A SWITCH BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**

**Hardfordawn: What the hell this isn't a cell phone commercial…wait did you break the caps button again?**

**Katybabii11: ….Fuck you man you'll be stuck in the old world! …and no dick head I didn't!**

**Hardfordawn: Whatever if you hadn't noticed I created the new world I AM LORD ARCIOS!**

**Katybabii11: Hmmm interesting did YOU break the caps "Lord Arcios" *smirks devilishly***

**Misty: Shut up both of you dumb asses and write the next chapter and don't forget the lemons cuz I need to get laid!**

**Hardfordawn: *sweat drops* **

**Katybabii11: Just for that comment I think Brock should get to fuck your sister ;D **

***Misty grabs mallet***

***Hardfordawn & Katybabii11 run faster then Rapidash***


End file.
